


The Other Superpower

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy likes the new guy as soon as she sees him, it's nice to be able to talk to someone without craning her neck back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Superpower

Darcy sat on the arm of the sterile- though surprisingly comfortable- white couch, idly swinging her legs. She looked over at the man standing at attention, probably completely unaware that he was doing so. “Okay. So this is, like, my job or whatever. So why are _you_ here?”

Not that she didn't like Steve. Steve was awesome. She loved Steve, he was like the big brother she'd never had. But he was driving her _crazy_ . Because Steve? Steve didn't fidget. No, Steve went completely still like he was made out of metal and just breathed, and she just wanted to tickle him or something because, _seriously, Steve_ , _you're a human being, not a statue_.

He glanced over at her and unclenched his jaw, at least a little. “We were in the war together.”

“Right... Which is totally fodder for, 'hey, let's catch up over some drinks!' Which happens,” she reached out and jabbed a finger into his side until he flinched, “after the initial orientation.” Of course, it also hurt her finger.

He gave her his best hurt puppy look, and she just rolled her eyes. “Doesn't work on me. I know for a fact that my finger hurts more than your side right now.”

His square face split into a grin, but at least he relaxed a little. You know, like just a tiny bit. He was just about to say something, but the elevator dinged just then, turning both of them towards it. Darcy slid off the arm of the couch, coming to rest on her freakishly comfortable flats. It was her revenge. Everyone in the tower literally towered over her- except Jane, _love you Jane_ \- so she wore flats so they all had to stoop and be uncomfortable when they talked to her.

Except... The new guy. He was built a little like Thor, just in the body of someone over a foot shorter. Well. She liked him already. He stepped off the elevator and dropped a very full duffel bag on the floor. She was just walking over to him when fucking Steve practically sprinted past her, catching the guy in a huge hug. “James!”

“Okay, are _all_ of your old army buddies named James?” Darcy brought one hand up to rest on her hip, the other holding her tablet loosely in front of her. Thankfully the other James had decided to sit this one out _and catch up over drinks like she'd suggested, Steve_.

“I go by Logan, now.” And didn't he just sound gruff as hell. They'd pulled apart, and his attention turned to Darcy. There was a glimmer of frank appreciation as his eyes seemed to take her in without moving from her face. “And who's this pretty little thing?”

“Darcy.” She stepped forward and offered him her hand, which he took and shook. He had a higher-than-normal body heat, too, probably something to do with his regenerative powers. “Welcome to the Avengers Tower, I'm here to help you settle in and answer any questions you might have.” The way his hand sort of lingered made her start to feel a little warmer around the cheeks, and _what even was that?_ Darcy didn't blush. She saw half-naked gods running around all the fucking time, had walked in on Bucky and Steve getting busy against the kitchen counter, gave as good as she got with Clint's _rather_ suggestive flirting, and _this_ was what made her blush?

“What is it you do, Darcy?”

“I am the Avengers' Liason. Basically, I deal with all of the bureaucratic bullshit so that you don't have to. And someone-” _cough, Tony, cough,_ “- decided that I was the person best-suited to help you guys out around here, too. So... If you need anything, I'm the person you see.”

“I'll keep that in mind. How'd you end up with the job, anyway?”

Darcy wanted to get the whole tour deal started so she could be on about her day, but he seemed to have planted himself right there by the elevator with no intention of going anywhere.

And he still had her hand.

Not that she actually minded that part.

“I don't take shit from anyone.” Darcy drew herself up to her full height, apparently still probably an inch shorter than Logan.

“She tazed Thor,” Steve added with a grin.

“Yeah. I... tazed Thor.” That was basically what it boiled down to. She shot Steve a look, and he just smiled that innocent smile.

Logan looked between them, finally dropping her hand. “Where can I put my shit?”

“I will show you around. Starting with your apartment.” She gave him a bright smile, resisting the urge to rub her hand on her skirt in some sort of weird effort to retain the heat from his fingers.

“Great. Steve, I'll catch up with you later.” Clear dismissal. Well.

Darcy didn't bother to hide her smirk as Steve stared at him for a second, then nodded. “Yeah. Bucky's looking forward to seeing you again, too.” He turned and moved away, probably to find his boyfriend.

“Them two end up getting together?” Logan asked, pulling Darcy's attention fully back to him.

She smiled, she couldn't help it. They were just so _happy_ together.“Yeah.” It wasn't exactly like it wasn't common knowledge around the tower, what with their constant need for mutual-private-space-invading. “If you can, make a little noise when you're walking around, especially in the common areas. They have a tendency to... get caught up in each other.”

He snorted with apparent humor. “Doesn't surprise me. They always used to, even when it maybe wasn't such a good idea.” Turning, he picked up his bag from the floor and then gave her an expectant look.

“Right this way,” she said, leading the way down the hall.

She gave him the standard tour. His apartment that he should feel free to do with as he pleased, the communal kitchen and lounge, the gym, the firing range, the conference room where they all assembled...

Logan wasn't a subtle man. The conversation kept getting turned back to Darcy. And, you know, it wasn't like she wasn't _interested_ \- she totally was- it was just that the whole thing with Ian had taught her that sleeping with your coworkers is just about the _worst_ idea.

Eventually, she turned to him. “Are you... hitting on me?” He almost certainly was, but usually the direct approach got guys to either duck out of it and back off or say yes and give her the opportunity to say that she didn't do the whole coworker thing.

“No.” They were in the elevator, riding back up to the residential floor. Logan glanced away from where he was staring steadily at the closed metal door. “Gettin' to know you. So that when you're ready for the other part, we've already got all this out of the way.”

 _That_ was something she didn't have a response for.

* * *

 

Despite having a “strong personality,” Logan seemed to settle into life at the Avengers Tower fairly easily. Although it seemed that Darcy was forever snatching his cigars out of his mouth and throwing them away.

The first time, he just stared at her in disbelief before she continued on to do whatever she was doing.

The second time, he tried to take it back. That didn't work out very well for him. Darcy had pretty good aim, thank you very much, and she tossed it in the sink as soon as he looked like he was coming to get it. And, again, just stared at her in disbelief as she moved on about her business.

The next time, that's when things... Changed. She'd come across him _just_ after he popped it in his mouth, before he'd actually lit the thing, so she grabbed it right out of his mouth. And since she was passing him in the hall, there was nowhere to actually put it. He was bigger than she was, faster than she was, and he was going to come after it. So she did the first thing she thought of. It went down the scoop neck of her brown knit shirt.

“I'm gonna need that back,” he said, one eyebrow faintly raised. He'd moved so that he was standing directly in her path.

“Um, no.” Darcy stared back, completely unabashed. “There's no smoking anywhere in the building.”

“So give it back, and I'll take it for a walk.” His arms folded across his chest. He was wearing one of his sleeveless undershirts, because _of course he was_ , and his arms were just... You know. Hard not to stare at, at least a little.

She was very aware that the atmosphere had changed a little, tension pulling between them. _That_ kind of tension. “Don't think so. The second I'm gone, you'll be puffing away on that thing like you're trying to do your best chimney impression.”

“Give it back.”

“If you want it so badly, why don't you get it yourself?” Well. That had _definitely_ probably not been the right thing to say.

Or the _exact_ right thing to say.

A grin spread slowly across his face, and Logan reached forward and hooked one finger in the neck of her shirt. He pulled it out, away from her skin, and looked down at the displayed cleavage. Darcy silently thanked past-Darcy for her bra choice that morning. He took one more glance up at her face, then slowly reached in and grabbed the cigar from where it was nestled between her breasts.

“Thanks, darlin'.” He let her shirt go, but he didn't step away. Instead, he shifted forward just a little until her breasts brushed against his chest, their noses almost touching. She could smell his spicy aftershave, could feel the heat like a magnetic pull from his body even though they were barely touching. “You finally done pretending you don't want this?”

Her tongue came out to lick her lips and she nodded, just a little bit. His head tilted to just the right angle, his lips parted, she felt the ghost of his breath. She opened her own mouth just a little, eyes closing as she moved her head forward just enough.

She'd been expecting it, but the sudden heat of his lips on hers was still a little shocking. His tongue licked into her mouth, flicking against hers before withdrawing. She followed, and the way Logan sucked her tongue into his mouth had her hand flying up to grab his arm to steady herself. He gripped her hip lightly, then his hand slid back until he was kneading the curve of her ass.

Of course, it was just that moment that a very pointed, very amused-sounding, “Is the middle of the hall really the best place for that?” came from somewhere behind Darcy. “You guys are right in the way.”

She lifted her free hand and flipped him off. In another second, the kiss ended, and she turned and looked at Steve, still keeping her hold on Logan's arm. He looked entirely too happy to be interrupting them. “Okay, I've seen your penis, Steve. Like, just the whole thing. At any point did I give you shit about it? Or did I just sort of turn around and leave you alone because you're desperately in love with Bucky and you guys are still getting used to being able to freely be together?” She gave him a pointed look.

Logan snorted with amusement. “Probably trying to get me back for the shit I gave them.”

Darcy sighed. “If you guys wanna do your whole testosterone thing, I should probably actually get back to-” Logan tossed down the cigar and pulled her around, his mouth hard against hers again. She sort of melted against him, thoughts of Steve completely gone as he tangled his tongue with hers.

By the time she pulled back again to take a deep breath, Steve was gone. Apparently they hadn't been as in-the-way as he'd said.

Logan motioned towards his apartment door with a jerk of his head. “He had a point, though. I want to do things to you that you probably don't want anyone else seeing.”

She glanced over at the door. That door led to sex. Like, no question, led directly to sex. Making out in the hall was one thing, did she really want to... “Logan, I...” She sighed again. At least he was giving her time to formulate her thoughts, even if the way he was kneading her ass was a little distracting. “Sex with coworkers. I've done it before, it went horribly.”

He nodded, taking a second to think over her words. “Sure. That happens sometimes. But you don't take shit, and I'm not some kid who doesn't know what he wants.”

That was true. And that had basically been the problem, although whether Logan was just guessing or someone had told him, well... Didn't really matter. She glanced at the door again, then looked back into Logan's eyes, so close to hers. “What kind of things do you want to do to me?”

The grin that spread across his face had her cheeks feeling all warm- seriously, was this his other superpower?- and he stepped away from her to move over and open his apartment door. “Why don't I just show you?” It took just a second, and then he was holding the door for her.

Darcy followed him, walking through the door and into his apartment. The apartment immediately opened into a wide living room, but she really didn't get much of a chance to look around. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Logan was right there again, darting forward to nip at her lower lip until she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from moving away again.

She quickly found herself pressed back against the wall. She slid her lips away from his, moving through the rough hair on his face until she got to the smooth skin of his neck. She kissed and nipped a path down to his shoulder and then back up, and when she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, something very like a growl came up out of his chest.

He pulled back just enough to pull off the shirt, and the thick, dark hair spreading over his chest and down towards the waist of his jeans wasn't nearly enough to hide the sharp lines of his abs. One finger trailed down the center of his chest, down over all those pretty muscles until she got to the button on his pants.

Logan grasped the hem of her shirt and yanked it up and off. The bra was left on, but the cups were pulled down until her breasts were free. When he pressed himself against her again, his lips over hers, the coarse hair felt _fantastic_ against her nipples.

His fingers were moving against the front of her jeans, and in no time he was easing them and the panties underneath down over her hips. He pushed them down until gravity took over, and Darcy pulled away from the kiss to toe off her flats and step out of her pants, kicking them completely out of the way.

His palm rested against her pelvis, just his middle finger pushing against her clit. “Look at me,” he said, and she opened her eyes to see he was watching her. Her gaze locked on his as his finger rolled over the sensitive bundle of nerves. It was so intense, his eyes so close, it was almost too much.

Her pleasure spiraled higher and higher and it was getting harder to keep her eyes on his instead of closing them and losing herself in what she was feeling. It was worth it, though, it was like the world closed down to just the two of them. His intense eyes, the smell of his aftershave, the feel of his hard chest under her hands.

Logan kept his rhythm steady, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge as she rocked against his hand. At last everything stilled, and she came with a gasp, warmth flooding her entire body. He smiled, eyes still on hers as she came back to herself.

When his hands moved to the waist of his own jeans, Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Are we doing this here?”

“Don't see why not.” The jeans dropped to the floor, there was nothing underneath them. “I take your leg- here.” One hand slid down her hip and to the back of the thigh where he gently pulled until she shifted her weight onto the other leg. He brought her thigh up around his hip. There was a little bit of shifting, and then she felt the tip of his cock brushing against her slick center. He raised an eyebrow, and she gripped his shoulders tightly as he reached down and guided himself into position. He paused for just a moment, then pushed his cock up, deep into her pussy.

“Oh, fuck!” This was amazingly intimate, looking directly into his eyes as Logan started pushing himself in and out. It was rough, it was deep, it was... “Oh god!”

Darcy tightened her leg around his hip, but he seemed to have no problem just holding her there. His other hand rested on the wall, she could hear his fingers sliding against the smooth paint. His cock was thick, spreading her wide, filling her every time he pushed forward. She clutched at his shoulders, scarlet fingernails digging in.

She couldn't take her eyes from his, just inches from her own. She couldn't get a whole lot of leverage standing like that, but she moved against him as best she could. The angle wasn't quite right for any kind of friction where she wanted it, though, so Darcy let one hand slide between them, just above where their flesh was joined together. She rubbed a quick tempo over her clit, and she saw the answering appreciation move through his eyes.

Her second orgasm came slower, she went completely boneless against him when it crested and broke with a moan. He held her up effortlessly, making a noise of approval deep in his chest, not even slowing as he drove into her like he was trying to fuck her through the wall.

Logan showed no sign of slowing, at least until she pulled his head close and sucked his earlobe into her mouth, biting down a little. He made another growling noise, and suddenly he was stiffening, his cock twitching deep inside her. He didn't immediately step away, though, so she rested her cheek against his shoulder as they caught their breath.

“Is this where it gets weird?” Darcy asked, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

“It could. Or we could go and get something to eat.” His lips moved over her cheekbone, it was what was right there. “Up to you, darlin'.”

“Hmm.” She smiled against his skin. “Food, I think. Maybe some TV.”

He eased her leg back down to the ground, steadying her as she shifted her weight again. “Sounds good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from LiraVeralily! Comic!Wolverine is, like, 5'3, so that's what I went with here.


End file.
